A Promise For Forever (A Haku X Zabuza story)
by D.M.Bradley-Whittaker
Summary: Things heat up between nineteen year old Haku and twenty-six year old Zabuza. Rated M for safety precautions. Please read and review.


On that one snowy day...

"You have the same eyes as me."

After the beggar's words were spoken, Zabuza saw that little boy as a weapon, someone to help him gain strength and power. He had offered a spot by his side, with the intentions of making the child into a tool for him to wield as he please, but things didn't go exactly as he planned.

As the years went pasted, Zabuza watched as the young boy grew into a mature young man, who was loyal to the older man. The young man, Haku, was always by his side, waiting for his command, protecting him, surprising him. Haku surprised the rouge ninja when his pure heart gleamed as he cared for Zabuza or chased butterflies...or in this case,bunnies; if his master asked him to kill someone, Haku will show no mercy, like a cold-hearted killer. Every day was a different adventure.

Zabuza didn't understand nor want to understand why he felt his chest tightening every time Haku called him, "Sensei", or "Master". Haku never dared called Zabuza by his name, only by title. He felt angry that he was reacting strangely towards the boy's words.

And, this winter day was no different. After Haru spoke there was a great silence before Zabuza walked out of the door of their small house in the middle of the wood. He had his heavy sword in hand, white bandages covering his lower face, and his headband slightly tilted, surrounding his black hair. He felt the chill of his heart more than the chill of the air upon his bare chest.

The truth cut deeper than that of any blade. Haku's words made him realize the truth. The twenty-six year old could only be Haru's sensei, or master. Nothing more than that. The need to protect Zabuza is the care and respect of a student/teacher relationship. Nothing more can come; nothing more can be gained.

Zabuza hated this pain that he was feeling in his chest. He tried to replace the hurt with bloodlust. He desperately wanted someone else to feel this pain, this emptiness. Searching for his prey, his victim, but finding none. The woods were as empty as his heart at the moment. He searched for someone, something, anything to sink his blade into...

There...

In the mist of the snow, blending into the scenery, was the black beady eyes of a snow rabbit. Chasing after the little creature, the twenty-six year old man caught the furry creature by its ears. He looked in its eyes, and his eyes widen in surprise. Memories resurfaced; memories of Haku, innocent little Haku. The only memory that held his attention was when Haku succeed in catching a rabbit for the first time. Oh, for the small moment, even in its tiniest measure of time, Haku looked purely happy, like an angel.

Dropping the rabbit in the process, Zabuza sank to his knees and he lightly touched the snow that had befallen upon the ground in a thin blanket. It was snowing, too, when they first met. Memories of the past restored to memories of the late present. "Today is the day on which we first met, Master." Haku had said, but he left. Yes, it was today. Then, Zabuza should be spending time with him instead of sulking out in the empty woods. He walked back to their house, with his sword in hand.

When Zabuza first opened the door to the house, it was silent. Walking deeper into the premises, he could hear a very faint sound. It sounded like... crying? It was coming from the bathroom. Quietly, the rouge ninja pushed the door open, slowly. In the tub, Haku's pale shoulders shook.

The older man walked over the the tub and sat on his knees. Haku turned around, sensing his sensei's presence. His eyes were puffy and red from crying. How long had he been in this state?

They sat in silence, staring at each other. One wet hand lifted up from the water and touched the older man's bandages. Haku's fingers slowly took off the bandages revealing Kabuza's lower face. The silence nineteen year old lightly touched his master's soft lips; Zabuza didn't stop his fingers from roaming. It felt good to the ninja.

Haku left his trace of water on his master's body as his touch lingered down his body. His fingers played with the top of the older man's pants, but when his fingers threatened to go farther, Zabuza stopped him. Not because he didn't want Haku to but because a question was proposed in his mind.

"Haku, how do you feel about me?" He looked into his student's eyes, seeing the warmth it held.

The nineteen year old smiled, and brought his lips to his master's as a reply. At first, Zabuza was unresponsive, surprised at the warmth of the contact, suprised that there would be intimate contact like this with his student. But then, he kissed Haku back roughly, eagerly, but held back once he realized that Haku never had this kind of experience before. He used his wolfish teeth to softly nibble on the younger man's bottom lip, slightly teasing, instead.

"Will you promise to stay by my side forever?" Zabuza asked, running his fingers through Haku's wet hair.

Haku took his master's face in his hands and kissed him. Murmuring into the other man's lips, He whispered, "I promise. Forever, Zabuza."

* * *

A/N: I know that I shouldn't be starting another project but I felt as if this couldn't wait. Please review. I want to know what you think.


End file.
